


Long Distance Call

by bigsoftbugboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is soft, M/M, Oikawa is homesick, Skype dates, iwaoi - Freeform, long distance chats, the boys take on Rio together!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftbugboy/pseuds/bigsoftbugboy
Summary: “It’s 1 A.M. over there Oikawa, don’t you have practice early in the morning?” Iwaizumi frowns. Oikawa’s smile falters and Iwaizumi presses.“Is your knee bothering you?”Oikawa chews his bottom lip and pulls his knees up to his chest.“No-” Oikawa stops before dropping his head to his knee, looking at Iwaizumi through the camera, “I can’t sleep.”A 12 hour time difference doesn’t stop Oikawa from calling Iwaizumi when homesick and it doesn’t stop Iwaizumi from always answering.
Relationships: Iwaizumi/Oikawa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Long Distance Call

Oikawa had left for Rio a little over two weeks ago and since then, their shared apartment had been oddly quiet. Iwaizumi isn’t quite sure how he feels about it. 

On one hand, it was nice to come home from work and flop on the couch. He could watch crappy history shows and trashy tv without judgement or complaint. On the other hand, come night time, it was too quiet. 

Today marks officially a week before he flies out with the rest of the team and joins Oikawa in Rio. There’s nothing incredibly exciting happening, Iwaizumi sits at his desk, head propped up on his hand, scrolling through emails. Zilla sits at his feet, purring contently in the warmth of the afternoon sun. When Iwaizumi rubs his foot along Zilla's spine there is a small mew of appreciation, and it always brings a small smile to his face.

The quiet atmosphere is disrupted by the bubbly tune of a video call, Oikawa’s picture popping up in the corner of Iwaizumi’s screen. One look at the time tells Iwaizumi that something is up so he answers almost immediately. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, smile lighting up his face. The room behind him is dimly lit, a small desk lamp providing some light. 

“It’s 1 A.M. over there Oikawa, don’t you have practice early in the morning?” Iwaizumi frowns. Oikawa’s smile falters and Iwaizumi presses. 

“Is your knee bothering you?” 

Oikawa chews his bottom lip and pulls his knees up to his chest.  
“No-” Oikawa stops before dropping his head to his knee, looking at Iwaizumi through the camera, “I can’t sleep.” 

Iwaizumi’s face softens and he nods in understanding. If he was being honest, he was having a hard time sleeping as well. The bed felt too big and too cold. 

“I’ll be there in a week,” Iwaizumi smiles, “you’ll have to show me all the good places to eat.”  
Oikawa smiles at that, features soft. 

“Did you ask your mom about Zilla?” He asks, fighting back a yawn. 

“Yeah, she agreed to watch him while we are away.” Iwaizumi answers. 

“Good, she loves him and loves to spoil him. Now I know where you get it from.” Oikawa teases.  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before checking the time.  
“You should really get to bed.” Iwaizumi says softly. 

Oikawa groans, “but Iwa-chan you haven’t told me about your day yet.” 

“If I tell you about my day with you go to bed?” Iwaizumi asks, like a parent to a child. 

Oikawa grins all big and nods his head, eyes getting droopy. Iwaizumi chuckles and starts from the beginning, telling Oikawa about his day and the crazy lady from 22B. He talks until he sees Oikawa’s eyes slip closed, then open again, fighting to stay awake. 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s voice is incredibly soft, barely audible, and it sends warmth through Oikawa’s chest. 

“Hajime.” Oikawa repeats back, softly but with the slightest hint of a tease. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.  
“Go. To. Bed.” Iwaizumi is firm.

“Make me.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out. 

“Oikawa!”

“Okay fiiine.” Oikawa sighs before stretching his aching joints, the clock on his laptop informing him that it is just shy of 3 A.M. He was really going to regret this in the morning.

“Kiss me goodnight Iwa-chan.” Oikawa teases, signature smile back on his face. Iwaizumi deadpans and it causes Oikawa to giggle. 

“Goodnight Tooru. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Iwazumi promises. 

Oikawa’s smile shifts to something softer, more genuine.

“Okay. Goodnight Hajime.” 

As Oikawa is climbing into bed he feels his phone vibrate, Iwaizumi’s contact details flashing across the lock screen. When he opens it there are just three simple words, I love you. Oikawa types back I love you too, big smile on his face. When his head hits the pillow he’s out immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very excited about the new arc!! Oikawa is back! I need Iwaizumi back and all is well!! Scream with me!!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
